


Ненормальные

by sky_and_automate



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Female Orihara Izaya, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: «Нельзя бить женщин, — колотится в его голове одна-единственная мысль. — Но это не женщина, а дьявол».
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Ненормальные

В первый день в старшей школе, когда большинство его ровесников дает себе обещание завести подружку, Шизуо убеждает себя, что больше не позволит своей злости одержать над ним вверх.

Он действительно в это верит по дороге к школе. 

И до обеда все прекрасно получается. 

А после обеда он внезапно стоит, тяжело дыша, и смотрит в спины убегавших от него парней. Этим явно повезло, потому что остальные лежат на земле. 

— Да ты просто мой герой. 

Шизуо оборачивается.

Она сидит на мусорном баке, положив ногу на ногу, кажется, не особо беспокоясь, что школьная юбка задралась чуть выше приличного. 

Стоящий рядом с ней Шинра, впрочем, этого даже не замечает. 

— Шизуо, это Изая Орихара. Изая, как я и говорил, это Шизуо Хэйваджима, — представляет он их друг другу. 

Как будто они встретились в гостях, а не во время драки на школьном дворе. 

— Тебе же понравилось? — Изая улыбается, быстро, почти по-змеиному, облизывает нижнюю губу и склоняет голову набок, ожидая ответа. 

— Нет, — говорит Шизуо. 

— А зря, милый. Потому что мне — очень. 

И, пока она смотрит ему в глаза, Шизуо понимает две вещи. Первая: неприятности только начинаются. Вторая: имя его будущим неприятностям — Изая Орихара.

_[После он часто задавал себе эти вопросы: что было бы, если бы он не увидел, как хулиганы пристают к этой девчонке? Что было бы, если бы Шинра не просто сказал ее имя, а предупредил, что она ненормальная и с ней лучше не связываться?_

_Что, если бы он прошел мимо в тот день?_

_— Я бы не сказал, что она ненормальная. Не больше, чем ты или я, — ответил Шинра, когда он все же решил их озвучить. — И ты не смог бы пройти мимо девушки в беде. Так что, можно сказать, ваша встреча была предрешена.]_

Шизуо в несколько шагов подскакивает к ней, сам толком не зная, что делать: какими бы они ни были, но бить женщин — последнее дело, однако совладать с желанием хорошенько потрясти ее за плечи, чтобы она осознала, что натворила, почти невозможно.

— Ты! — почти рычит он, ставя руки на мусорный бак. Лицо Изаи теперь так близко, что Шизуо говорит почти в ее губы. Но она не отстраняется. — Я тебя… — он замолкает, не зная, как продолжить.

— Слишком близко, — отвечает Изая. Следующее, что чувствует Шизуо, — резкую боль, заставившую его отшатнуться. Он смотрит вниз и видит кровь, быстро пропитывающую белую рубашку. Затем поднимает голову, все еще не понимая, что произошло.

Изая спрыгивает в сторону. Нож в ее руке блестит, когда она отстраняет его чуть-чуть в сторону. 

Они снова смотрят друг на друга, и никто не отводит взгляда. 

Изая улыбается и убирает нож. 

— Очень мило, — бросает она напоследок, прежде чем вприпрыжку, словно поддразнивая его, уйти в сторону выхода. 

Юбка при каждом прыжке задирается, обнажая голую часть бедра. Шизуо отворачивается и снова смотрит на порез, оставленный ее ножом. 

— Интересная, правда? — говорит Шинра, будто не увидел ничего странного. 

У Шизуо есть много определений в адрес Изаи Орихары в этот момент, но «интересная» — не одно из них. 

_[В последующие за этой встречей дни, месяцы, годы он пополнил этот список еще многими вариантами, пока не убедился, что в японском недостаточно слов._

_— Она дьявол, — пришел Шизуо к выводу однажды, но Шинра лишь рассмеялся над этим предположением._

_— Дьявол — это, скорее, Селти, — ответил он и тут же получил от сидящей рядом Селти весьма, судя по всему, болезненный подзатыльник.]_

— Очень интересно, — Изая говорит это насмешливо, после почти каждой драки с участием Шизуо, потому что — и он совершенно не удивлен этому, — она всегда оказывается поблизости (но всегда на безопасном расстоянии). И уходит, словно не боясь, что однажды Шизуо все же кинется за ней — и тогда… Что будет тогда, он не знает, но чувствует, что надолго его не хватит. 

Он дерется с бандами из соседних школ, дерется с какими-то совершенно незнакомыми людьми, дерется, побеждает и снова дерется, попав не по своей воле в какой-то заколдованный круг.

— Может быть, она в тебя влюбилась? — предполагает Шинра и тут же смеется. Он бинтует руку Шизуо, пострадавшую в очередной драке, и продолжает хохотать, словно во всем этом есть что-то веселое. — Надо спросить при случае. 

Шизуо больше хочется, чтобы Шинра предложил задушить Изаю при случае.

Шизуо срывается только однажды, ближе к выпускному, когда, потеряв бдительность, Изая подходит слишком близко. Он гонится за ней, плохо представляя, что будет делать, если поймает. 

Впрочем, его ярость не находит выхода. 

Сбитый машиной, он лежит на асфальте, надеясь, что все именно так и закончится. Ему совершенно не хочется знать, на что еще он может быть способен в своем гневе. 

— Когда же тебя сорвет настолько, что ты переступишь через себя и убьешь человека? — Изая садится перед ним на корточки и прикусывает губу. — Ты же был близок к этому, да? 

Шизуо прикрывает глаза, радуясь, что в нем, кажется, не осталось ни одной целой кости. 

_[Когда после школы прошел слух, что Изая Орихара уехала из Икебукуро, Шизуо почувствовал такое счастье, что несколько дней не мог ходить спокойно — хотелось подпрыгивать на одной ноге и громко хохотать, празднуя свою свободу._

_— Вообще Токио не такой большой город, — прокомментировал задумчиво Шинра. — Не уверен, что должен это говорить, но ты, наверное, рано радуешься.]_

— Милый, — говорит она в следующий раз, когда появляется рядом с ним. — А я по тебе скучала. Классный костюм. Значит, в бармены подался? 

От расправы ее спасает только то, что Шизуо, словно дикого зверя, приперли к ограде полицейские. 

«Нельзя бить женщин, — колотится в его голове одна-единственная мысль. — Но это не женщина, а дьявол».

_[Селти печатала очень долго, то стирая, то снова набирая сообщение. Затем протянула руку с телефоном, тыча им в лицо. На экране высветилось: «Не то чтобы я переживаю за тебя, но ты уверен, что действительно хочешь в это ввязаться?», и Шизуо решительно кивнул.]_

Изая появляется теперь очень часто, словно чувствует его горячее желание поймать ее и проучить, и соглашается принять участие в этой игре. 

Он гоняется за ней по всему кварталу, но стоит Шизуо чуть приблизится — она ускользает с почти змеиной ловкостью. Иногда ему кажется, что Изая действительно не совсем человек. 

Вот он стоит перед ней на железнодорожном мосту.

— Милый, приятно было с тобой увидеться, но мне пора, — говорит она и прыгает с моста в так удачно проезжающий открытый вагон с какими-то мешками. Поезда давно нет, но ее смех все еще раздается в его голове.

Вот он почти загоняет ее в тупик. 

— Милый, прости, дела, — и рядом с ним появляется толпа каких-то недоумков, решивших прямо сейчас разобраться, насколько он сильный. Пока Шизуо отмахивается от них, Изая вприпрыжку выбегает на улицу и, будто чувствуя его взгляд, издевательски машет ладонью. 

А вот (наконец!) он сбивает ее на землю ударом металлического столба, и она отлетает к стене, бьется и падает на асфальт. 

Пока она лежит на земле, он чувствует, как внутри все вздрагивает от надежды, что это наконец-то закончится, но она лежит так долго, что на смену чувству радости приходит холодный страх: он все-таки убил Изаю Орихару. 

Не то чтобы он этого не хотел, но одно дело — хотеть, а другое — сделать. 

— Изая?

Она не шевелится, и его гнев вдруг исчезает. Он подбегает и садится на корточки, снимая очки и не зная, что делать дальше. 

— Изая? — повторяет он, чувствуя, как у него внезапно сел голос.

— Повелся, дурак? — Изая садится на асфальте и, резко выбросив руку, бьет его тыльной стороной ладони по носу. От боли Шизуо теряет зрение — буквально на мгновение, которого Изае хватает, чтобы оказаться уже на другой стороне улицы. 

— До встречи, милый! Ты делаешь успехи!

_[— Кажется, она первый человек, который сломал тебе нос. Нос, по-моему, я тебе еще ни разу не вправлял? — заметил Шинра, осматривая повреждение. Если бы у Селти была голова — она бы точно в этот момент тяжело вздохнула.]_

«Ни жалости, ни пощады», — единственное, что стучит во всем его теле, когда он прижимает Изаю к стене и бьет кулаком рядом с ее лицом. Штукатурка крошится, осыпаясь на землю. Мелкие осколки царапают ей щеку. Изая зажмуривается.

И замирает. 

Он хватает ее за плечи и приподнимает на уровень глаз, продолжая вжимать в стену. 

— Ну, давай, что там еще? Весело тебе, да? — говорит Шизуо, тяжело дыша. Ему очень хочется сжать руку на ее шее и сломать, и от этого страшного желания возникает еще одно: чтобы она никогда больше не попадалась ему на глаза. 

Изая неожиданно смеется. 

— Весело, — соглашается она. — Но это же не все, правда? — и тут же смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Словно не висит в воздухе, загнанная в угол. 

Он вжимает ее в стену, немного надеясь, что случайно раздавит. 

— Еще ближе можешь? — интересуется она. Он чувствует ее дыхание на щеке. — А Шинра неплохо тебе нос починил. Почти как прежде. Если не присматриваться. 

Под ладонями — хрупкие кости, и Шизуо думает, что вполне мог бы переломать их все — одну за одной. Но проблема именно в том, что он думает, а не ломает. 

— Ну, что дальше делать будем? — спрашивает Изая, будто действительно интересуется их планами на вечер. 

Шизуо молчит и только часто дышит, сам не зная, чего хочет добиться: еще большего гнева или спокойствия. 

Она облизывает губу — Шизуо хорошо знает это движение: кончик языка быстро касается нижней губы, потом она легонько ее прикусывает и насмешливо улыбается. Это завораживает.

Он смотрит на нее и молчит.

— Скучно, — резюмирует она, и Шизуо слишком поздно замечает, как ее нога сгибается в колене. От резкой боли он выпускает Изаю и почти складывается пополам, 

— Пока, милый! Позвони, когда перестанешь быть девственником, — она машет ему рукой и убегает (естественно, вприпрыжку). 

Шизуо больно, но он все равно рад, что ему все же не стать убийцей. Не в этот раз. И, может быть, даже не в следующий. 

И Шинра был неправ. Изая Орихара — ненормальная. 

Проблема в том, что и Шизуо, кажется, тоже.


End file.
